My Angel
by Ayasaka Mao
Summary: A girl who lost her smile...what is he to do when he finds the truth? FujixOC Updated! err...the rating is though...oh well, please leave a review and this is my first fanfic ever! XD


_A young girl waited at the other side of the tennis court fence as she waited for her classmate. She's a petite girl with long flowing black hair. She smiled as she watched him play against one of his teammates. He glanced at her and smiled. Blue eyes met dark brown. They exchanged glances for a while until their captain called everyone. Finally, he took his tennis bag and went out the court and walked directly towards her._

'_Shall we go? Matsuo-san?' Fuji Syuusuke asked posing his arm for her to take it. The young girl, he called Matsuo smiled and took his arm._

'_Where are we going?' she asked and recalled that he told her he wants to tell her something._

'_Let's go through the park for a while.' He answered and led her to the park. Her eyes widened when she saw her favorite flowers in full bloom._

'_Oh wow!' she squealed innocently, looking at the white angels and white lilies. He smiled and took her hand._

'_Ayumi...' he breathed using her first name on purpose. 'Will you…will you go out with me?' Ayumi looked down at her feet as Syuusuke patiently waited for her answer. She looked up at him again._

'_Yes, Fuji-kun…I will go out with you.' She answered in an almost teasing tone._

'_Just call me Syuusuke from now on, Ayumi.' He said and smiled and kissed her forehead as they walked in the park._

_**My Angel**_

She was a quiet girl, she always seem sad and she rarely smiles but despite that, she looks like an angel who lost her smile. She came into a room with a plate that says: "3-6" on the top of the door and sat down quietly as she stole a glance at her blue-eyed classmate. It has been almost a year since he asked her out, but something ached inside; she sighed and tried to take her glance off him.

It was just another day at Seishun Gakuen.

She looked away as their teacher came in. Matsuo Ayumi is an orphan and a scholar at Seigaku. It's her last year in middle school and she's been Fuji Syuusuke's classmate for three years, she's been his girlfriend since their sophomore year. But for some reason, she suddenly avoided him three months after the beginning of their senior year. The said player has been trying to talk to her for a month but she's always nowhere to be found when he's about to approach her he glanced at her as she took notes on their lessons and wondered what ever happened to their relationship, he decided he'll talk to her during lunch break, this might be his last chance. There was no formal break up, but…she just avoided him.

This friendship between them started last year when Ayumi came in between a senior bullying a freshman, and instead she got the freshman's end of the beating, he admired her for her selflessness and they became friends from that day on. But this year, everything changed, she became quiet and distant. Nobody knew what happened, he knew it was something bad and she refused to tell anyone about it, not even to him.

During their lunch break, Ayumi just sat in her desk as everyone started eating their lunch. He looked at her as she stared out the window.

'_It's the third time this week,' _he thought worriedly. _'She hasn't been eating lunch for three days.'_ He looked at her and noticed that she looked tired and her face is paler than before. He was pulled out from his thoughts as she stood up and walked out of the room.

'Eiji,' he called the bouncy red-head. 'I'll be going out for a while.' He took his lunchbox with him and went to the rooftop. He knew that she always go there when something is bothering her. He opened the door and saw her standing by the fence looking down at the school grounds. She became surprised as a lunchbox suddenly showed up before her. She looked up and saw the smiling tensai holding up the lunchbox to her.

'Fuji-kun…' she mumbled and his eyes fell in disappointment when he heard the semi-formality she used in addressing him.

'Saa, you're been skipping lunch for a while, Ayumi. It's not good for you.' He smiled.

'I'm fine, Fuji-kun. I'm not hungry.' She answered and tried to smile but she didn't. Syuusuke's lips formed a frown seeing this but he smiled in hopes that he'll see her smile again.

'Saying that you're fine makes me more worried,' he sat down beside her and patted the space beside him wanting her to sit there. Ayumi blushed and, having no other choice, she sat down beside him. He took his chopsticks and gave it to her. She blinked, but knowing the guy beside her is _the_ Fuji Syuusuke, she knows he'd never take no for an answer. She took the chopsticks from him and started eating with him. He stared at her as she ate and knew that she hasn't been eating for a while, and she got thinner. When they finished eating, he figured that this would be the time to talk.

'Ne, Ayumi,' he called keeping his usual smile on his face. She looked at him curiously. 'What happened to you? You weren't this quiet a year ago.' Ayumi looked away from him and looked at her hands on her lap. Syuusuke sighed, knowing she's not going to answer. His smile faded and his eyes opened in concern. He took her hands in his. 'You can tell me, Ayumi.' She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but the school bell interrupted her, she snatched her hands and stood up.

'I…I'm sorry, Fuji-kun.' She said and ran inside. Syuusuke's eyes followed her until she's out of sight, now he's more than worried. He _has_ to know what happened.

Ayumi tried to avoid Syuusuke the rest of the day, but she couldn't take her glance off him, part of her wanted to confide in him part of her doesn't.

'_Great,'_ she thought, knowing how Syuusuke will keep bugging her on the subject. Should she tell him? Should she keep avoiding him? Why is she so confused? He's been a good friend to her. No, he's been a good _boyfriend_ to her, she corrected herself, but why did she hide it from him to begin with?

She has a serious heart disease and because she's been abandoned by her parents since she's eight, she has no money for a heart transplant which is badly needed in her condition and a doctor helped her by giving her medications. She's only able to study in Seigaku because of a scholarship program.

The classes ended and Syuusuke looked around for Ayumi but she already left, he frowned and went to the clubroom.

It has already been a week since Syuusuke last saw Ayumi and she's been absent since. In those days, he couldn't focus on anything and he kept looking around for her but there was no sign of the girl in question. Now is not the time to be thinking, he has to finish what they started. With the afternoon practice over, he parted with his teammates to look for Ayumi. He knew where her place is but he doesn't know exactly where, he asked the landlords around but they didn't know anyone named Matsuo; still this doesn't stop him and kept on searching for her until he saw a familiar figure walking groggily out of a building still wearing Seigaku's school uniform. He knew from her posture and her red face that she's sick, but why was she out? Shouldn't she be in bed? Without another thought, he ran to her and caught her just as she's about to pass out. He was surprised when he felt her burning.

'Ayumi, you're burning!' Syuusuke said looking at her as she struggled to stay awake.

'Fu-Fuji-kun? Wh-"

'Don't ask.' Syuusuke answered cutting her off and scooping her from the ground lifting her. 'Ayumi, you're sick why are you out here?' he didn't wait for her to answer him and took her back to the building. He checked the names written on the plates beside the doors and found Ayumi's apartment on the fourth floor. He asked her for the keys, since the door is locked and she gave it to him. It didn't take him long to open the door and they're in the apartment. He looked around and saw no room except for the bathroom. He saw a neatly folded futon in the corner, a small table in the middle of the room and a pile of school books on the other side. There was nothing more in the room, he knew she's an orphan but he never thought that she'd be _this_ alone. He took the small pillow and stood it against the wall; he laid her against the pillow and started spreading the futon. He took her again and tucked her in. He looked around for something to make but failed, instead his eyes fell on a piece of paper on the floor. He took it and noticed that it's her handwriting. Curious, he started reading:

'_The doctors told me that I don't have much time to live if I don't get that heart transplant done. I tried finding help but it's always useless. Now I know why my parents abandoned me – I was too sick and they couldn't take care of me anymore. I was always worried about making friends and I was worried that they'd leave me when they know I'm this sick. There was one person though, I liked him a lot since our first year, and he was always smiling and so friendly. However, I feel something like he's still hiding something, he has walls around him and though he's like that I feel comfortable with him. I know for a fact that both of us are hiding something but I am now preparing myself to confide in him, at least before something happens to me. Just once, I want to be strong again to tell him and to see him smile at me…'_

Syuusuke felt his heart wrench in pain. No wonder why she's so sad, no wonder why she looked so tired, he looked at her sleeping form. Her face flushed and her lips; bloodshot. She looked so much in pain. She's contracted a serious disease, now she has fever and worst of all; she's been dealing with all these hardships alone. He took his cell phone and called his sister; he told her about Ayumi but decided to leave out the part about her disease and asked Yumiko's permission to stay at Ayumi's place. He thanked his sister and told her to tell their parents about it.

Ayumi stirred and woke up, it's already dark but her lamp is lit. She looked at her clock and it read: _6:00 pm_. She looked around and was surprised at the sudden burst of light in her room. It took her a while to recover her sight and her eyes widened when she saw Syuusuke walking towards her with a bowl of soup in his hands.

'Sorry I came in without permission,' he said kneeling beside her. 'You almost fainted when you were walking outside and I had to carry you here.' Ayumi held on to her aching head and remembered what happened earlier.

'It's ok, Fuji-kun. Thanks.' Syuusuke smiled sweetly and took a spoonful of soup and brought it to her mouth. Ayumi couldn't stop blinking. 'Shouldn't you be going home? It already late.' She protested but he just chuckled.

'Maa, eat first before you ask,' he said in an almost demanding tone. 'Saa, Ayumi, open your mouth.' She blushed and looked away. She closed her eyes and did as she's told. She finished half of the bowl and slept.

After a few minutes, she found herself in his arms. She squirmed around gently to avoid waking him up. _'What is he doing here?'_ she thought staring at his sleeping face. Suddenly her chest started aching and she started breathing arduously. She clutched her chest in an attempt to ease the pain but to no avail. Syuusuke woke up, eyes widening at the sight before him. He sat her up and gently stroked her back. He took his phone and called for an ambulance.

He sat in front of a room in the hospital and patiently waited for the doctor to come out. It's already seven in the morning, six hours since he called for an ambulance…and six hours since Ayumi lost consciousness. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as the doctor told him that she badly needs a heart, but even if there is one available she won't be able to undergo the surgery – that is, without help from a third party. Why is life so unfair? Why can't she live her life normally? Breathing deeply, he opened the door and there he saw his angel lying on the white bed with lots of intravenous tubes poking out from her body.

Her face, framed by her black hair, ashen it was like he's staring at her lifeless body. His heart ached for her as he stepped closer and heard her steady breathing muffled by the oxygen mask she's wearing. He sat down beside her and took her cold hand. He leaned in closer and whispered: 'Ayumi, can you hear me?' she groaned and shifted her face weakly to look at him. She smiled wearily staring at him with half-lidded eyes and mumbled a silent sorry to him. He smiled, trying to show her the smile he always wears.

'It's alright, try to rest more.' He said softly. She nodded but someone suddenly knocked on the door. Both of them looked at it as it opened and saw two of Syuusuke's teammates, Oishi and Kikumaru. Ayumi was surprised by the visit; she never expected that being his girlfriend she'd be so close to the rest of the team. They stayed for a while and left for school. Syuusuke, however stayed since no one was going to look after her, he also asked the vice-captain to tell Tezuka that he won't be able to attend practice.

Hours later, Ayumi sat up and looked out the window and at the white lilies on the bedside table that she so admired; she knew her boyfriend got them for her. She looked around for the blue-eyed genius but she recalled that he went out to buy some lunch for the both of them. She smiled, one that she hasn't done in a long time, at the thought that her boyfriend actually spent the night with her and skip class only to take care of her. But a part of her is worried, he brought her to the hospital in the middle of the night and she's afraid that he didn't get enough sleep and he's skipping classes.

Syuusuke opened the door quietly and saw her sitting up, her face is a little bit pink now and she's no longer wearing the oxygen mask. But something caught his eyes – she's smiling again. His heart thumped with joy seeing her smiling face again after a long time.

'Now that's a beautiful sight,' he said smiling, she turned to him surprised. She knew he caught her staring at the window she looked down embarrassed and her face turning a thousand shades of red. His smile just widened as he took out what he bought.

'Fuji-kun…?' she called, he looked at her, he smile still plastered in his face. 'Why? Why are you-'

'Why am I taking care of you?' he cut her off not allowing her to finish. 'I've made this clear before, Ayumi…'

'I know but…'

'You avoided me but didn't really break up with me. Avoiding me doesn't count as a break up.' He stepped closer to her and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. 'I know you still feel the same as I do, but I just want to know why.' Ayumi looked down, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. He caressed her cheek and lifted her face to make her look at him.

'Syuusuke, I…' she continued, unknowingly using his given name.

'I already told you, Ayumi. I'll always be here no matter what.' Tears stopped falling as Syuusuke smiled softly at her. He opened his eyes and stared at her dark brown eyes.

'I'm sorry Syuusuke…I…' she hesitated and looked away. 'The reason why I avoided you is…I don't want you to hold on to false hope. I'm sick, Syuusuke, much sicker than this.' Her voice trailed off when she said the last sentence and broke down into tears. 'In my condition now, I don't know if I'll live long, Syuusuke…but soon I might…'

'That's the reason why you avoided me?' he asked thoughtfully.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want you to-' her voice was cut off when she felt his warm lips on hers. He moved away and smiled gently.

'And you actually thought I'd leave you alone in the time you needed me the most? Ayumi, I meant it when I said I won't leave you. You've always been there for me, now it's my turn to be here for you.' Ayumi smiled and wiped away her tears. Suddenly, Syuusuke's eyes went serious. He looked away, not sure how to say what's coming next. He breathed in, he wasn't good at this but here it goes. 'Ayumi, I love you.'

Ayumi blinked, not sure of what she heard. Did he really say he…? Strangely enough, he's opened up a little throughout their relationship. But now…he actually told her…

'I know I rarely opened up to you, you know I'm not good at expressing myself.' He smiled and stared lovingly at her eyes. And she knows this, she knows this really well. She blushed and looked away. She always knew what she felt about him, and that she was deeply in-love with him. She didn't expect that he also felt the same. When they're still together he always keeps her company and would show affection whenever he felt like it. She was happy with him and she never felt happier in her life, and she felt…for the first time she wanted to live and fight for her life.

She chuckled at his admittance about his openness. 'I know Syuusuke, I know…' he rested his forehead onto hers; he stared deeply into her eyes. His hand moved to the back of her neck moving his face closer.

Ayumi gave him a light peck in the lips and smiled sweetly. 'I love you too, Fuji Syuusuke.' He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders embracing her tightly.

'Be strong, Ayumi…' he whispered in her ear. His voice muffled and sad; she wondered if he's crying and she responded by embracing him back. They both held each other for a few seconds and Syuusuke finally moved away.

'Saa, I better prepare something to eat.' Ayumi just smiled and watched him. She looked at the white lilies beside her, he glanced at her. 'You like them? You were sleeping when I brought them so I decided to put them there.'

'They're beautiful, Syuusuke, thank you.' She smiled warmly. He returned her smile and turned back to what he was doing.

Dr. Takahashi Miyu sat in his desk and was told by his secretary that a man named Matsuo called earlier to ask about his patient. He raised an eyebrow and asked for the caller's number. He called the person back and asked him things regarding Ayumi. The person said that he's Ayumi's uncle, Matsuo Ryuichiro. When he asked how he knew about Ayumi, Ryuichiro answered that someone named Fuji Yumiko tried contacting him for six months. Apparently, Yumiko discovered Ayumi's disease a few months after she and Syuusuke got together. She was at Dr. Takahashi's clinic for a cardiac check-up and Yumiko happened to stop by for a medical examination when she noticed Ayumi and knew immediately that there is something wrong about Ayumi and she was forced to explain. She told Yumiko that she'll tell Syuusuke about her disease herself and Yumiko promised not to tell her brother. Dr. Takahashi agreed to meet with Ryuichiro along with Yumiko. He hanged the phone and smiled.

Syuusuke wheeled Ayumi to the garden to get some air, he took his camera with him and figured that it would be a great chance to capture a picture of her and since she's not yet allowed to walk she won't be able to hide from him. She however tried to hide her face but he never fails to get a shot of her.

They spent the afternoon in the garden talking and sharing jokes. Syuusuke always knew that she's fond of flowers, especially the white ones and that was why he brought her to the garden. He sat away from her as she watches the butterflies flutter about. There was something about her smile that drew him in. She wasn't the prettiest girl in school neither she's the smartest, but he knew for a fact that he was attracted to her innocent smile when he first met her, and even more when he got to know her.

He took his camera when a white butterfly rested on Ayumi's shoulder; she looked at him smiling and heard the click from his camera. He looked at the preview of the picture in the small LCD screen behind the camera and smiled. She was surrounded by butterflies and colorful flowers, the blue sky and the trees behind her. But what pleased him the most is the girl in the middle. He was about to take another picture when he found her in front of him. She was about to say something when his sister came.

'Good afternoon, Ayumi-chan,' she greeted smiling at the both of them.

'Good afternoon, Yumiko-san,' Ayumi greeted back bowing politely.

'Ayumi-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Yumiko-nesan?'

'Really, Yumiko-san, that's too much…'

'Oh, nonsense!' she said as Ayumi sighed in defeat and Yumiko turned to her brother, and Ayumi noticed the overnight bag she's carrying.

'Going somewhere, Yumiko-nesan?' Ayumi asked, finally obliging to Yumiko's request, or rather _order_.

'Oh, this?' Yumiko asked raising the bag half way up. 'It's Syuusuke's.' Ayumi raised an eyebrow and turned to look up at Syuusuke. 'He's going to stay for the week.'

'The week? Isn't it bad?' Ayumi asked inquiringly looking at the Fuji's, Syuusuke chuckled and leaned in.

'We have a week holiday, Ayumi…' he answered and Ayumi's face flustered in embarrassment and looked away. Yumiko chuckled at the cute sight Ayumi unconsciously made and handed Syuusuke the bag.

'But…but what about Yumiko-nesan, Syuusuke? She'll be alone at home.' Ayumi stammered looking back at and forth at Yumiko and her boyfriend. 'I remember you telling me that your mom will be away for a while.'

'Dear Ayumi-chan, you don't have to worry about me…I can handle myself just fine and besides, Yuuta will be with me back home.' Yumiko smiled and patted Ayumi's shoulder.

'Syuusuke…you're not dead serious about this, are you?'

'It's alright, Ayumi,' Syuusuke reassured her. 'It's just for a week, when classes resume; we'll be taking turns in looking after you.'

'Isn't that a bit too much?'

'Not at all,' Syuusuke smiled along with Yumiko and Ayumi sighed in defeat _again_.

'It seems like I can't win against two Fuji's…' Syuusuke chuckled and kissed her temple.

'_I'm sorry, Ayumi…'_ Syuusuke thought. _'I know you feel helpless, but bear with it. I need _you_ to be strong.'_ Ayumi looked at Syuusuke and just smiled.

'So then, I must be going…' Yumiko said gesturing to leave. 'I don't want to be late.' Syuusuke thanked his sister and she left the two in the garden. They stayed there until it was time for Ayumi to take her medications.

Ayumi sat in her bed while Syuusuke's changing in the bathroom. The nurse came in and took her vital signs as Dr. Takahashi followed to check up on her.

'How are you feeling, Matsuo-san? Any pains?' he asked.

'No, I'm doing great Dr. Takahashi.' Ayumi smiled.

'I heard you went out with your boyfriend to the garden earlier, how was it?'

'The flowers are beautiful; I didn't expect that this hospital have such a beautiful garden.' She answered thoughtfully, her eyes glowing.

'So you love flowers. And I suppose those white lilies are from your boyfriend?' Ayumi blushed and looked down but she looked at him again and smiled.

'Yes, they are.' She answered. 'Doctor, when can I walk?'

'You can walk tomorrow if you don't feel anything wrong with it, which brings me to the subject; why don't you try going out sometime?'

'Going out?'

'I can allow you to go around outside, but I can't let you go far since you're still recovering from your last attack. But I assure you, it will be good for your morale,' he said as Syuusuke came out from the bathroom drying his hair, the doctor smiled at the younger male and turned his attention back at Ayumi. 'Although even without going out, your morale is just fine.' Ayumi's eyes widened and she exchanged glances with Syuusuke who has no idea what the doctor is saying. Dr. Takahashi chuckled at the young couple and stood up. 'Anyway,' he said turning to Syuusuke. 'I suggest you take her out sometime whenever you both feel bored being in this hospital. Don't hesitate to call me when you're not feeling well, Matsuo-san…and Fuji-san, feel free to contact me when there's something wrong.'

'I will thank you…Dr. Takahashi.' Syuusuke answered as the older male left and Syuusuke sat down beside Ayumi's bed.

'What was that all about?' Syuusuke asked still smiling at her.

'He told me I can go out the hospital for a while.' Ayumi answered. 'But he said I can't go out far and for long.'

'And? Are you planning to make use of that chance?' Ayumi raised an eyebrow and felt that saying yes would be the most natural thing to do. But before she gave him her answer, he already knew what she was going to say. 'Well, _ojou-sama_ if you're saying that you don't have anything to wear then, I'll just have to rob a shop for you to get one won't I?'

'Seriously, that's not funny Syuusuke…' Ayumi breathed, Syuusuke just chuckled at her comment. Ayumi stretched her arms up and yawned. 'I'm getting bored just sitting here.'

'Did he say when you can walk?'

'Yes, he told me I can walk tomorrow.' She answered and heaved the blankets aside and turned to the side of her bed.

'Where are you going?'

'The bathroom…' but before Ayumi could stand up Syuusuke picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He put her down inside and made her lean on the wall. 'You really didn't have to do that.' Syuusuke chuckled.

'I wasn't able to do that when you're well, I wonder if I could ask Dr. Takahashi to let you stay in the wheelchair for life.'

'Mou, Syuusuke!' he chuckled more at her reaction as she pouted.

'I was just kidding,' he answered and stopped laughing and closed the door.

Ayumi breathed deeply. She kept thinking how in the world is she supposed to pay Syuusuke back for everything he did to her? She already felt bad that he stayed with her in her apartment but now he's going to stay with her in the hospital for a week. She was irritated at how she couldn't say no to the guy. What was it? Is it his smile? His attitude? _'Definitely not.'_ She thought. He's sadistic behind his smile, he scares his teammates, and he's always wearing a mask. But what was the reason why she couldn't resist him? But whatever it is, she's going to pay him back for everything he did. But with what? She sighed and did what she had to do. She stood up and opened the door Syuusuke immediately came to her and lifted her up.

'Syuusuke…' she called.

'Hmmm?'

'I feel like a sack of potatoes.' He tittered and put her down on her bed.

'Well you're the only sack of potatoes who's allowed to be spoilt.' He smiled looking at her.

_Four days later…_

Syuusuke helped Ayumi in everything in the hospital, he never left her side. She kept telling him that she's doing fine but he always insists in helping even the smallest thing stating that he'd rather have himself hurt rather than let her have another attack. She always didn't want to burden Syuusuke with her everyday needs but she always finds herself sitting back in her bed. But at that time, she knew how protective he was of her, she finds it rather interesting and disturbing at the same time.

At times she'd find Yumiko taking care of her along with Syuusuke. And there are times that Syuusuke's mother or even Yuuta would come there to visit. Ayumi was also worried that the blue-eyed boy was spending more time at the hospital rather than at home. His mother shrugged it off replying that she needs a family at the time. And she's right.

They spend their afternoons at the garden, either talking of just sitting around getting some fresh air. Syuusuke also took this chance to tease Ayumi more than he did in school.

It was Ayumi's fourth day in the hospital, she wasn't looking well but she insisted in going to their usual route every afternoon despite Syuusuke's objections. But in return, he didn't allow her to walk and wheeled her to the garden. He stayed by her side as she looked around not even getting tired to the sights.

Syuusuke watched over her and tried to hide his frown, she looked pale today and he felt like she's in pain and she's trying to hide it. He was worried to the point of wanting to chain her to the bed and not letting her up until Dr. Takahashi finds a person willing to help her get through the heart surgery. But he knew his girlfriend would always want to get out. He regularly replaces the white lilies in her beside table to keep her mind away from her disease when she's inside her room. He's willing to do _anything_ and _everything_ for this girl in front of him. He was like this with his family, but never this protective – or possessive, though he tries not to go overboard as to literally chain her to him.

Was it her disease that's making him act that way? Wait, there's something more behind it, and that's his answer. He didn't want to loose her. That's why. Looking at her smile at him, he's definitely sure. He smiled back at her when he saw her slump down. His eyes opened as he rushed to her. It's happening again. He recalled the night he brought her to the hospital, and he looked around for a nurse. He saw one walking towards them. The nurse called for others to help. Syuusuke watched in horror as she drifted to unconsciousness. They laid her in a bed and rushed to the emergency ward. It was a few hours later when the nurses brought her back to her room. His family arrived and found Ayumi in her bed and Syuusuke sitting just beside her with her hand in his. They stayed for a while to keep him company but left when it's almost eight in the evening.

Just when he's thinking about her, this happens. He knows she's struggling but part of him didn't want her to suffer like this anymore. It's just…too painful to bear. But when he recalled the note she wrote, he held her hand tighter and leaned in to her ear. 'Be strong, Ayumi…' he whispered gently. 'I'll always be here; I'll never leave you.' He smiled when he felt a very light squeeze in his hand. He brushed her hair off her face and placed a light but long kiss on her forehead, teardrops fell from his eyes as he did so. He was actually praying and hoping against hope that a miracle would happen and then one day, she'd be able to live normally and not bounded in any hospital. He laid his head beside hers and drifted to sleep.

He woke up the next day and saw Ayumi just as she was last night. He didn't even realize it's already eight in the morning. He looked out the window and saw the dark clouds that threaten to spill anytime. He saw the flowers beside her wilting and decided to replace them later. Someone knocked on the door and he opened it to let Dr. Takahashi in.

'How is she?' the doctor asked. Syuusuke looked at her.

'Still the same as last night.' He answered sadly.

'I see…' Dr. Takahashi said and stared at the sad expression of Syuusuke's face. 'Fuji-san…a patient with a disease like hers dies right after the second attack. But Ayumi's tough, she refused to let go and that's the reason why she's back here.' Syuusuke's eyes widened when he heard that. She actually came close to death but didn't give up. His eyes softened and his lips formed a smile.

'_Just with that, Ayumi…'_ he thought._ '…you're paying me back for everything.'_

'She's very lucky to have you…' The older male smiled.

'No, I'm lucky to have her…' Syuusuke corrected. Dr. Takahashi nodded; he took Ayumi's wrist and checked her pulse. After a minute, he turned back to the tennis player and smiled.

'Her pulse is normal, she's fine now. But I'll stop by regularly to check up on her…' Syuusuke smiled back and thanked the doctor as he left.

He took a wet towel from the bathroom and gently wiped her face and arms. He wrapped her in her blanket again and he started eating breakfast. After an hour, he replaced the flowers with a fresh batch of white roses. He sat down beside her and just stared waiting for her to open her eyes. The day went on like that with surprise visits from his teammates and his family. They kept him company as he watches over her; they left when visit time's over but Syuusuke stayed awake the rest of the night just staring at her sleeping form. He didn't even realize that he slept. He was still sitting in the chair beside her when he felt a small hand brushing his hair and he felt something warm under his face. He opened his eyes and finally realized that he's lying on Ayumi's lap.

'Hey…' she murmured. 'It's just three in the morning, get some more sleep.'

'How long have you been awake?' he asked staying on her lap.

'Just a few minutes…' she answered and continued brushing his hair with her fingers. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine…thank you.' She answered as she held his hand tightly. Her eyes lowered sadly, he took her chin gently and smiled.

'Smile. I want to see you smile…' he said sitting up. '…that's all.' Ayumi's eyes widened since Syuusuke suddenly sat on her bed facing her. He gently caressed her cheek and smiled. 'You know, I've always been able to smile truthfully because of you.' Ayumi raised an eyebrow. Had there been a chance when he stopped smiling?

'What?' she asked. 'Since when did you fake your smile?' Syuusuke chuckled as Ayumi pouted.

'Always…I've never smiled honestly before. You know, I've always been drawn to your smile that I found it contagious. It was a different smile…I couldn't even explain what it is…that's why…I don't want to loose this smile – I don't want to loose you.'

'I take it that's the reason behind your over protectiveness?' she smiled and leaned in closer until their lips are centimeters away.

'You can put it that way…' he answered leaning in closer, he grinned and kissed her forehead. Ayumi smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He tangled his fingers in her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

'You always think about me, but what about you?' she murmured since her face is on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

'I just want this…' he answered and tightened his embrace.

'But still…' she protested not moving an inch. 'I'll pay you back.' Syuusuke chuckled again as he kissed her cheek.

'I'll be waiting then…' was his reply as he sat back down on his chair and slept on her lap. Ayumi leaned on the head board with her pillow and rested her hands on his head brushing his hair and the other stayed on the top of his head.

'_I don't want to loose you…'_ Syuusuke's words kept ringing in her head. She smiled; she knew he loves her…but not _this_ much. This thought sent her heart jumping. Just as Syuusuke stayed up to look after her, she stayed up that night to do the same to him.

_Three days later…_

Yumiko and Syuusuke took turns in looking after Ayumi since Yumiko's on night shift. Ayumi actually felt happy that her boyfriend's family has accepted her openly and treats her as a part of the family. She enjoyed Yumiko's company, though she shares her younger brother's traits Ayumi likes having her around.

One afternoon, while walking through the hallways to the garden, Ayumi accidentally bumped into a tall purple haired boy. Before she fell to the floor, a pair of arms caught her.

'Ayumi-chan are you alright?' Yumiko asked helping her up along with the boy who saved her.

'I'm alright, Yumiko-nesan…' Ayumi answered balancing herself; she looked up and saw a girlish looking boy smiling at her. Her eyes widened. _'Sei-nichan…'_ she thought looking at him. She shook her head mentally. _'No, this can't be him…'_ she thought.

'I'm sorry, are you hurt somewhere?' he asked and Ayumi smiled back.

'No, I'm alright. Thank you for saving me…and I'm sorry.' His smile got wider when he saw her face and let her go.

'I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking.' He answered.

'Thank you for catching her, my brother would kill me if something happens to her.' Yumiko smiled as Ayumi's face flushed and she looked down.

'Yumiko-nesan…' she murmured at the older female.

'I see, well it's nothing.' The boy answered as he took a glance at Ayumi. She looks familiar to him, but after a while he knew who she was but she didn't seem to recognize him. 'Are the both of you going to the garden?' he asked trying to hold back his urge to embrace the girl who didn't recognize him.

'Yes,' Ayumi answered smiling at him. Yumiko however, sensed something at the way the boy is looking at Ayumi while the young girl is just being friendly.

'I'm Yukimura Seiichi…' the boy said offering a hand shake Ayumi's eyes widened and didn't know how to react, but she pretended not to recognize him.

'I'm Matsuo Ayumi, and this is…'

'Fuji Yumiko, her boyfriend's sister.' Yumiko cut in, taking Seiichi's hand before Ayumi could even mention Yumiko's name. Seiichi's eyes slightly widened when he heard that the young girl in front of him already has a boyfriend but still, he smiled softly at her.

'I see it's nice to meet you, Fuji-san…Matsuo-san.' He smiled as someone greeted Ayumi from behind. She didn't need to turn to the person who spoke to know who it is.

'Hey…' Syuusuke greeted.

'Hey, Syuusuke…' Ayumi said. 'No practice today?' Syuusuke nodded and finally noticed the purple haired boy standing in front of the girls. He smiled and knew who it was.

'Good afternoon, Yukimura-san.' Syuusuke greeted the other smiling guy. Ayumi and Yumiko raised an eyebrow as Seiichi nodded.

'Ne, Syuusuke…you know him?' Yumiko asked, looking at her brother.

'Aa, I met him a while back; he's the captain of Rikkaidai Tennis Club.' Syuusuke answered as Ayumi looked at Seiichi wide-eyed.

Seiichi nodded and she looked up at Syuusuke. Suddenly she was struck with a thought…a memory from her past, a memory where she saw herself playing with a purple haired boy in their garden, and the boy in her memories has grown and his name is…Yukimura Seiichi.

'Well, you see…she's from Kanagawa.' Syuusuke broke in as Yumiko glared at him. '…or at least she was.' Ayumi managed a smile as she tugged both Yumiko and Syuusuke away.

'It's really nice meeting you, Yukimura-san but we have to go…' Ayumi cheerfully said pulling the siblings along with her. 'Hope to talk to you soon!'

'_Ayu-chan…?'_ Seiichi thought sadly and frowning watching them leave to the other side. _'Didn't you recognize me?'_

'Is something wrong Ayumi-chan?' Yumiko asked looking curiously at Ayumi who stopped pulling them when they got in the garden. Ayumi looked at her and shook her head.

'It's nothing, Yumiko-nesan…' Ayumi answered smiling. Syuusuke and Yumiko exchanged glances as Ayumi turned around.

'I guess I better go…' Yumiko said. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Ayumi-chan!' she waved at Ayumi and then to Syuusuke as she left the two.

'Now then…' Syuusuke said as he sat beside Ayumi in the bench. 'Can you talk now?'

'Syuusuke…' she murmured barely looking at him. 'I know him…he's a family friend.' Syuusuke opened his eyes.

'Does he know you?'

'I don't think he recognized me. I used to play with him a lot when we're younger.'

'Shouldn't you be happy with that? Meeting someone from you past?'

'I am…trust me, I am happy of seeing him again, Syuusuke…but I'm afraid of what his family might think if they know I'm here.' Syuusuke's eyes widened. Was she trying to protect her family? The family that abandoned her? His expression softened as he witnessed her selfless act again. 'I'm thankful enough that they let me live…I didn't want to cause them more trouble.' Finally, he smiled.

'I'm sure they'd take you back if they hear you say that.' Syuusuke said moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

'I'm just thankful, if they didn't leave me here…I wouldn't have met you would I?' she smiled, Syuusuke smiled back as she leaned on his shoulder.

'But still Ayumi…' he said after a while of silence. 'You should talk to him, at least to know about your parents…I know Yukimura-san wouldn't think bad about anything.' Ayumi looked up at Syuusuke thinking about what he said. Looking at her, he knew she needs a little more push. He brushed her hair off her eyes. 'Ayumi…all I want is for you to know your family…' he chuckled, as he stared at her. 'You know my family well; I also want to get to know your family.' Ayumi lowered her eyes. True, she's known his family well…too well, maybe, she even knows his father who's rarely at home. His family literally became hers. But he didn't know anything about her family. All he knows is she's from Kanagawa and abandoned in this very hospital when she was eight. He doesn't know whether or not she has siblings, but he does know that she calls Seiichi _Sei-nichan_.

She stared back at him and her eyes locked in deep thought. She does want to meet her parents again; she was their only child at the time they left her, now she has no idea if the family grew. She smiled at what she thought. She'll talk to Seiichi. She looked back up at Syuusuke as he waited for her answer.

'Alright, I'll try to talk to him…' Syuusuke just smiled.

'That's enough for me.' He answered and kissed her temple.

A few days later, they were walking back to her room when they ran into Seiichi again. Ayumi's eyes widened at how soon she met him again. Seiichi smiled at her and her boyfriend.

'We meet again, Matsuo-san…' he smiled. 'Oh, I want to show you something…' he said and reached for his pocket. He took out an old picture and showed it to Ayumi. Her eyes widened. It was a picture of him…and her when they're young.

'You…?' Ayumi asked looking at the picture.

'I have had my doubts…this girl's parents told me she died.' Seiichi said referring to young Ayumi in the picture. Syuusuke opened his eyes in shock and Ayumi's eyes darkened. 'You're Ayu-chan, right?' she took a deep breath, Syuusuke stroked her back, worriedly almost expecting an attack but Ayumi nodded.

'I…' she stammered trying to hold back her tears, but despite the hurt…she smiled. 'I'm glad you remembered, Sei-nichan…'

'But why are you…?'

'Please…' Ayumi choked, cutting in. '…not now.' Seiichi just smiled and nodded.

'I trust you're my Ayu-chan's boyfriend?' Seiichi looked at Syuusuke and he nodded. 'Why don't we take a walk, I want to catch up with what's happening…' Syuusuke looked at Ayumi who smiled and he nodded at the request.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the cafeteria, talking to one another. Syuusuke became friends with Seiichi almost immediately despite they're from rival schools. Seiichi never asked Ayumi what happened but he no longer have doubts that the girl he's been with for days is the Ayu-chan he's known since childhood, what disappointed him is the fact that she's already taken. Apparently his parents wanted him to marry her when they're of age but since Ayumi's parents announced that she died, the marriage is called off.

He couldn't help thinking: _'If she's here, why did her parents say that she died?'_ but he decided not to ask her until she's ready to talk. Looking at her, she doesn't seem sad at all even though she's confined in the hospital. He wondered, did Fuji Syuusuke have anything to do with what she is now? But it seems like he does, and he's happy about it.

'It seems like life has been good to you, Ayu-chan.' Ayumi smiled at Seiichi who's sitting right across her.

'It has…I guess I'm just lucky. And you, Sei-nichan…you haven't changed a bit.' Seiichi chuckled.

'Are you sure I haven't?'

'I'm sure…Sei-nichan always teases me a lot, like you always do.' Seiichi chuckled more at her comment. True, he's been at it for days and almost always with the help of her boyfriend. 'Then you chuckle like that! Argh, I hate it when you do that!' and with that, his chuckle became a laugh, Ayumi pouted and Seiichi reached out to her and patted her head playfully.

'Stop pouting, it makes me want to tease you more.' He laughed ruffling her hair.

'Mou! I'm not a cat!' she playfully shoved his hand off her head and he sat back.

'Really, when are you going to get used to it? Even your boyfriend teases you a lot.'

'I'll never get used to it…I know…' she answered burying her face in her arms on the table. 'Really, Sei-nichan…since when did you have the urge to _torture_ me like this?'

'Since you've been gone for years, I haven't got anyone to tease back at home.' Seiichi answered, leaning his chin on his hand.

'You said you have a little sister…go and tease her instead.'

'That's not fun…' he breathed stopping his laughter and she looked up at him. 'She'd get angry easily, so I'd rather _torture _you.'

'And you know I'm not allowed to get angry in my condition, and you're making it a barrel of laughs. That's so not funny, Sei-nichan.' He laughed again this time a little louder.

'If I don't then who'll make that face? I figured I'd start killing you now than never…better seeing you with a red face than a pale one. And yours could pass as an _onii_ mask.'

'Mou!' she cried slamming her head back into her arms. Seiichi's smile became softer; he's never been like this even with his team. Actually, he's sadistic when it comes to his team. But this is the girl he's liked back then, are _her_ feelings still the same?

'How long have you been together?' he suddenly asked glancing at Syuusuke who's at the counter as Ayumi sat back again.

'A year…' Ayumi answered honestly.

'I'm glad you found a loyal boyfriend like him.' He smiled; she nodded and looked at Syuusuke.

'What about you, Sei-nichan? Have you found your special someone?' Seiichi stared at Ayumi and something wrenched in him and made him want to curl up. He does have a special someone but…

'I have but…she's been taken way from me.' He's not even sure about what he said but he knows he doesn't stand a chance with her anymore. A friend, yes…only as a friend can he stand with her. Even though it was years ago, he knew he liked her…and he still does, that's why he kept the picture of them with him. And that promise…she's probably forgotten it by now. But the question is: did she like him back? Or if she does, why didn't she recognize him the first time? He wanted to ask her lots of questions but he didn't want to bombard her with questions. Ayumi smiled at him and took his hand.

'I'm sure you'll find someone soon, Sei-nichan…' she said.

His eyes became clouded. She called him Sei-nichan. _'So you only see me as your brother…'_ he thought sadly and felt his heart fall to his stomach he tried to tell himself inwardly to be happy as long as he could be close to her, but it doesn't matter how many times…at the end of the day, he's just another human being who has feelings. When he recognized her, his first urge was to embrace her but Yumiko's presence forbade him to do so. Syuusuke arrived and sat beside Ayumi. Seiichi managed a smile to thank him for what he brought but he seems to have noticed the change in his mood.

'Is there something wrong, Yukimura-san?' Seiichi looked up trying to hide his clouded eyes behind his smile.

'No, it's nothing…I was just thinking, so you guys have to face my team next week?' Syuusuke smiled and sipped from his glass.

'Yes, though I know it'll be hard, we're doing our best.' He answered.

'I see, no doubt there…for Ayu-chan's sake, I'll wish you luck. Though I have to say you won't win easily.'

'Oh I understand. And thank you…'

'I've wanted to ask, how long have you known each other?' Ayumi blinked.

'Sei-nichan…' she murmured.

'Well as your _nichan_…I have to know right?' Syuusuke chuckled and turned to Ayumi. He noticed that she's been calling him nichan since the first day they met.

'I've been calling him that for as long as I can remember.' Ayumi began.

'Just because I'm four months older than you are.' Seiichi butted in.

'As if I'd know that when we're young.' Ayumi answered back. 'It's because he's been there like a brother to me. Without Sei-nichan, there'd be no Ayumi here…'

'But so far you've managed on your own,' Seiichi retorted calmly. '…without your _Sei-nichan_.' Ayumi looked at him and pouted. Seiichi just chuckled at the sight.

'I see, so he's the big brother you've been mentioning to me…' Syuusuke said turning to Ayumi and then back at Seiichi.

'Yep, back then I was always bullied by the boys at school. Sei-nichan always walked with me home so that those bad boys wouldn't beat me up.'

'She always cried about it, but I never heard her complain.'

'Huh? I didn't?' Ayumi asked thoughtfully.

'I remember it well; you always cry your heart out on my back while we're walking home.' Seiichi narrated smiling at her. Ayumi's eyes glowed when she recalled.

_Flashback_

_She was sitting on the ground all dirty and bruised. Boys ran away as another boy stood in front of her. The purple haired boy came to her and knelt in front of her. He took his handkerchief and stared wiping the dirt from her face._

'_Sei-nichan…' she called and young Yukimura Seiichi smiled at her wanting her to cheer up. He looked at her worried as he saw tears flooding her eyes; he looked at her carefully and saw her bruised ankle. Seiichi stood up and turned around, he knelt again. Ayumi looked at him and he turned his head to her._

'_Come on, I'll carry you home…' he said still smiling at her. She looked down and obliged. Seiichi carried her on his back as they went home as he felt his back wet and her face buried on his back, he knew she's crying. 'Don't worry, Ayu-chan…I'll walk with you from now on so that I can protect you from them.'_

'_Really?' she looked up and felt him trying to look at her._

'_That's a promise.' Seiichi said sternly. Ayumi smiled and leaned on his back._

_From that day on, they were always together, rarely seen apart, Yukimura Seiichi and Matsuo Ayumi…promised to each other at a very young age by their parents. An idea welcomed by both, after all…they were the best of friends._

_End of flashback_

'Oh, I remember now…' Ayumi chuckled.

'You're weak alright…but you're also hard headed.' Seiichi said.

'I agree on that.' Syuusuke answered as Ayumi's face flustered.

'Syuusuke!' she pouted as both guys laughed at her.

'See? Even your boyfriend agrees with me.' Seiichi laughed along with Syuusuke. But it has always bothered him at what he's feeling. He knew if he tried, he'd make Ayumi angry at him. Then he made his resolution. He'd tell _them_ about what's bothering him and how he really felt about Ayumi. He was about to open his mouth to speak but a nurse interrupted him.

'Yukimura-san, you need to go back to your room…' the nurse said. 'Your doctors need you to sit for a test today.' He nodded.

'_Maybe next time…'_ he thought and stood up. He smiled at the couple and waved. 'Later then…' he said and left.

'Did you notice something?' Syuusuke asked looking at Ayumi. She frowned and stared at Syuusuke.

'Syuusuke, there's something you need to know.' Ayumi said seriously. Syuusuke sat back waiting for her to begin. 'You see…he was my fiancé.' He opened his eyes, surprised at what she said. 'That's why…'

'So that was why he's like that?' Syuusuke asked as Ayumi lowered her eyes. Syuusuke smiled at her honesty. 'I see…so that's why.'

'Sorry I didn't tell you sooner…'

'I'll ask you one thing, Ayumi…do you like him?' Ayumi almost jumped at the question and the seriousness in his voice.

'I…I…' she stammered. 'I do…but he's like a brother to me…' Syuusuke smiled at the comment.

'Know this, Matsuo Ayumi…' Syuusuke said looking at her, knowing him when he uses _Matsuo_, he is _dead serious_. 'I'm greedy enough not to give you to _anyone_, but when you choose something, knowing how hard headed you are, I know even I cannot stop you.' Ayumi pouted.

'He's my Sei-nichan…' Syuusuke smiled again and stood up.

'Then, I guess he's my _nichan_ too right?'

'I guess…' Ayumi chuckled as Syuusuke helped her up.

'When are you going to tell him?' Syuusuke asked Ayumi knew that the subject changed since he knew that she never asked Seiichi about her parents.

'I'm afraid if I tell him, he might get angry…I saw him angry once before and I don't want to see it again.'

'Ayumi…' he said and went in her way. 'You promised me.'

'I already talked to him, didn't I?'

'That's not it…' Syuusuke replied. 'You said you're going to ask him about you parents…'

'I'm not ready…' Ayumi answered immediately stopping on her tracks. 'Syuusuke, my parents told him that I'm dead…now I don't know what to do.'

He knew it's hard for her, but she's keeping everything in. He didn't know why but he's sure that she is and that she's hurting inside. He was also shocked to know that her parents told her childhood friend that she died. _'What kind of parents are they?' _he thought. He can tell by looking at her face that she's confused. He frowned seeing her like this. He pushed her into her room gently and closed the door.

'Cry it out, Ayumi…' he said stepping closer to her. She looked up to him with questioning looks. 'Cry it out…let it all out Ayumi.' She sniffed and droplets of the salty substance started falling from her eyes. He embraced her and let her lean on his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. He brushed her hair as she cried.

'_They abandoned her when she's this sick…'_ he thought. _'She has no one to turn to until now.'_ He held her while she cried for a while. Her parents literally shut her out of their family. He almost cried with her thinking about that but he kept his tears back knowing that she'll feel bad if he ever cried. _'I'll always be here…I won't leave your side.'_

Seiichi sat in his bed, deeply thinking about the situation his friend is in. He was worried when he saw the reaction when he told her that her parents told him that she died. He knew it was a bad move of his. But that aside, why would they do that? When they were young he didn't know she was sick, he doesn't know that she's _this_ sick. Wait, maybe that's the reason, but why would they say such a thing when she's still alive? Something isn't right, and he knows he's got to ask her parents about it. After all, this is his _friend_—the friend that he cared about, and there is no way that he'd sit down and ignore things concerning Ayumi. He looked at the window and it's raining hard.

A few days later, Syuusuke stayed in Ayumi's room as he watches her sleep. She looked more tired now than she did the past few weeks. The burden of her weak heart is finally showing on her features. She can no longer stand up on her own and most of the time, she'd rely on an oxygen tank to breathe. Her pinkish face is now pale framed by her dark hair. Bit by bit, her life is being drained away but by the looks of it she's not giving up easily.

Syuusuke looked at her, he couldn't take it anymore. He can't stand seeing her like this anymore. It's been a few days since she was unable to move and she's already this weak. He watched helplessly as she grew weaker each day. Yumiko told him that she met Ayumi's uncle and was waiting for the day that he had to meet him. She told Syuusuke all about Ryuichiro and that he's been looking for his niece for so long and also that he's willing to pay for Ayumi's heart surgery. She would've been elated knowing that but when he heard this from his sister, she's already in this condition and she hasn't waked up since. Now the only thing he's waiting for is a heart.

While he's looking after her, the door opened and Seiichi came in. He's wearing his club's uniform. It's already been a few days since he's been discharged from the hospital and he regularly visits Ayumi especially she's in this condition. Seiichi nodded in greeting and Seiichi returned his greeting.

'How is she?' Seiichi asked. Syuusuke just looked back at her. Seiichi sat down across him and stared at her. 'She hasn't waked up yet?' Syuusuke just shook her head.

'What about her parents?' Syuusuke asked and Seiichi shook his head.

'They don't want to see her,' Seiichi answered sadly. 'They were shocked when I told them about her but they really didn't want to see her, I've been trying to convince them but I always fail. They didn't even want to go here.' Syuusuke looked down; an eerie silence dawned between them. They knew it's only a matter of time. No matter how strong Ayumi's will is, if this continues on she won't be able to hold on much longer.

'It's only a matter of time…' Syuusuke mumbled and Seiichi looked down. 'I can't stand it anymore…I can't stand seeing her like this anymore.'

Seiichi didn't know what to make of it, he can't comment on that. It's either he wants to end Ayumi's suffering or just let her die. Syuusuke leaned on his knees covering his face, Seiichi looked at him and wondered if he's crying. He didn't know what to say next. And then he remembered talking to her uncle.

'I talked to her uncle.' Seiichi began and Syuusuke looked up at him waiting for him to continue. 'He told me he'll come to see her tomorrow.'

'Does he know?' he asked and Seiichi nodded as an answer.

'Did Dr. Takahashi come by?' the purple haired boy asked.

'He did earlier; he told me they haven't found her a heart yet. But he said he'll go on with the surgery as soon as they find one.' They sat silently again.

Her eyes suddenly contorted and she groaned. Both of them shot up from their seats waiting for her to wake up. Seiichi looked at him and back at her to see her eyes half open.

'Hey…' Syuusuke said gripping her hand gently and she struggled to say something. 'Shh…don't force yourself.' She smiled at him and Seiichi stepped closer and she finally noticed him.

'Sei-nichan…' she called weakly. 'So you're doing fine…' Seiichi forced himself to smile and nodded. He sat down again and brushed her hair from her eyes.

'Sei-nichan is just fine, Ayu-chan…' he answered trying his best not let his tears spill from his eyes.

'I…I probably look like crap…' Syuusuke and Seiichi chuckled. Her boyfriend leaned in and kissed her forehead.

'No, you look pretty…' Syuusuke answered. He's honest enough to tell her that, but to him…she looked more tired than she was and pain is seen all over her features. She just smiled and breathed deeply. 'Is there something wrong?' he asked worriedly and Seiichi rushing to her side.

'No, I'm just tired…' Ayumi answered breathing deeply. 'Weird isn't it? I just woke up and said a few words…and get tired like this…' she closed her eyes and tears started falling from them. And the thought struck both of them at the same time. Will she make it tomorrow? Will she wake up? How long can she hold on? Syuusuke shook his head mentally.

'_She has to hold on.'_ He thought sternly. 'Ayumi…don't cry…' Syuusuke muttered and Ayumi opened her eyes and looked at him.

'Syuusuke you don't have to do this anymore…' Ayumi said weakly. Syuusuke and Seiichi's eyes widened. Is she giving up? What is she trying to say? Don't have to do this anymore?

'What are you talking about Ayumi?'

'I'm so tired Syuusuke…so tired…' Syuusuke's eyes flooded as her eyes threatened to close. He panicked, Seiichi ran out to call a nurse.

'Don't close your eyes!' Syuusuke shouted tears started streaming freely down his cheeks. 'Ayumi listen to me; don't close your eyes…please!' his voice choked and tightened his grip on her hand. She looked at him, struggling to keep her eyes open. 'Don't give up now…' he leaned his forehead against her hand as he cried whispering the same words over and over again. She laid her head back and he felt her breathe deeper. 'Ayumi, please…' he heard her choke and once again drifted to unconsciousness. 'A-Ayumi…?' he called but she didn't move. Scared, he shook her. 'Ayumi…?' but she stayed the same.

'AYUMI!' he screamed as the doors flung open.

'Syuusuke?' Yumiko called the boy sitting on the floor covering his face in front of a room with the characters ICU on the door. 'Syuusuke, where's Ayumi-chan?' he didn't answer he just pointed his forefinger at the room in front of him. Yumiko's eyes widened.

'They took her there,' Syuusuke weakly answered. 'She fell unconscious an hour ago and she stopped breathing.'

'Is she alright?' Yumiko asked before anything pops into her mind. Syuusuke shook his head and covered his face again. Yumiko was beginning to get impatient as he didn't answer her. 'Is Ayumi-chan alright? Syuusuke! Can you hear me?! Syuusuke!' she asked again shaking him.

'Fifty-fifty…' he muttered but she heard him.

Yumiko felt a lurch in her chest as she heard the words coming from her brother. Ayumi's dying. She was suddenly out of words as she fell on her knees and out of the blue, she remembered the moments she shared with Ayumi. She held on for so long, now she's…Yumiko turned to her confused and lost brother. It was obvious now what he had to do.

'Why can't life be fair?' Syuusuke mumbled angrily. 'All she wanted was to have a normal life…have friends like other girls do.' He cried as hard as he could, pouring out all his despair. But no matter how hard he cried…it won't change the fact that Matsuo Ayumi, the girl he so loved is nearing death. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face on his arms. Yumiko sat beside him and embraced him.

_Flashback_

'_Ne, Syuusuke…' Ayumi called as he sat on his desk, all the other students have already left._

'_Hmm?'_

'_Would you like to have a family one day?' she asked lowering her eyes. Syuusuke looked at her surprised but he smiled and stood up to stand beside her._

'_Where did that come from?' he asked as she chuckled and turned to face him. She stuck her tongue out and smiled at him cheerfully. He couldn't help but smile along with her whenever she smiled like that at him. He took her hand and entwined his fingers around hers and caressed her cheek with the other. He opened his eyes and stared deeply into her eyes. 'I'd like to have a family of my own someday…if…'_

'_If…?' she asked curiously._

'…_if I'd still be with you.' He answered surprising her and pulling her closer to him. Ayumi's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened, she looked down trying to hide her face but he tilted her face so that he could stare at her eyes again. He smiled slightly and leaned closer until their lips met. They kissed passionately taking advantage of the fact that they're alone in the room. Syuusuke's hand moved to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally he moved away and leaned his forehead on hers. 'I won't let you go, Ayumi…' she snickered._

'_I'm not going anywhere…' she answered hugging him tighter._

_Somehow deep inside him, he could feel that it wouldn't be long. He's not sure. He doesn't know anything. But he knew there is some unseen force that's keeping its eyes on Ayumi and it won't be long until it takes her away from him. His arms tightened around her, afraid that someday she'd be gone…afraid to loose her in any way._

_End of flashback_

He came inside the ICU and there he saw her fragile body lying on the bed and around her stand life-supporting devices. The beep of the heart monitor greeted him as he sat down beside her, he held her cold hand. Her face is pale and her lips are almost blue. He took her hand to his face and kissed it. 'Ayumi…' he whispered caressing her hand. 'You said you're not going anywhere…I told you that I wanted to be with you; have a family with you; spend the rest of my life with you. Don't let go now, Ayumi…please don't…' His hand unconsciously tightened on hers, desperately praying for a miracle to happen. Seiichi came in and laid his hand on his shoulder. Syuusuke looked up to see who it was and turned back when he saw the purple-blue eyed captain.

'Her uncle is here…' Seiichi said. 'He wants to see her…' Syuusuke just nodded but Seiichi knew that he didn't want to leave her. He stood up only when he heard another set of footsteps behind him. He turned around to look at the man walking towards them. He's a middle-aged man tall and he almost looked like Ayumi, sharing some of her features. 'This is Matsuo Ryuichiro…Ayumi's uncle.'

Syuusuke tried to wipe the desperate look on his face but to no avail. 'I'm Fuji Syuusuke…' he answered as the older man nodded.

'I heard from Yumiko you never left her, and I thank you for that.' Ryuichiro answered as he shook Syuusuke's hand. Ryuichiro finally looked at his niece. 'I came here to tell you that one of her aunts died two days ago. And she's a perfect match for Ayumi…Dr. Takahashi told me he'll go on with the surgery a soon as possible, and I decided to tell you myself.'

Syuusuke's eyes widened and looked at Ayumi. His prayers have been answered. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling, he would've jumped for joy but he didn't want to distract the nurses doing their duties. He finally felt the warm streams of his tears slide down his cheeks and started thanking Ryuichiro over and over again. Seiichi smiled at the sight.

'_And to think that everything's over for her…'_ he thought looking at Ayumi and then at Syuusuke. _'I should've thought, Fuji Syuusuke…you're her angel sent by God to look after her when everyone else turned their backs on her.' _Ryuichiro bid Syuusuke and Seiichi goodbye as he had an important meeting to attend to. Seiichi stepped closer to Syuusuke.

'You know, I was jealous…' Seiichi admitted. 'But seeing how much you care for her, I was finally able to let my mind at ease. Take care of my Ayu-chan…although I know you would even if I didn't tell you to.' Seiichi smiled and Syuusuke smiled along with him as he walked to the door.

'Yukimura-san…' Syuusuke called, Seiichi looked back at him before opening the door. 'Thank you…' Seiichi just smiled and left.

'_It's your turn to keep your end of the promise, Ayumi…'_ he thought looking at her. _'Be strong, Ayumi…be strong.'_

_Eight years later…_

Syuusuke stirred around the bed feeling the cold sheets against his bare skin he turned around and felt another bare body beside him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his bedmate's waist. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her nape. He heard her chuckle as he tightened his embrace.

'Good morning…' he whispered and sat up a little when she didn't answer. 'Ayumi? Are you awake?'

'Hmm? I'm still sleepy…' Ayumi answered wrapping her arms around his. Then, they heard running footsteps outside their room and a voice of a grown man chasing after the runners. They sat up a little and looked at the door. Ayumi sat up covering herself with the bed sheets followed by Syuusuke.

'We better help…' Syuusuke said not taking his eyes off the door as Ayumi gets out of bed and started changing. Syuusuke looked at his wife and noticed the change in mood and he also noticed something different. As they went out of their room they saw two children, a girl and a boy with a purple haired man in the kitchen with flour all over the place.

'Oh, you're awake…' Seiichi greeted as the kids ran to their parents. He stood up and went to them as Ayumi and Syuusuke carried each of the twins. 'I'm sorry if we woke you up, Miyu and Aya insisted on making something before you wake up.'

'What were you trying to make?' Ayumi asked the little boy in her arms named Miyu. The boy smiled.

'We were trying to bake a cake…' Miyu answered shyly looking at his mother. 'But we can't do it on our own…'

'…so Miyu-kun and Aya-chan asked uncle Sei to help.' Aya, the little girl in Syuusuke's arms answered.

'That's very sweet of you, but what's the occasion?' Syuusuke asked smiling at his daughter and the twins looked at each other.

'Uncle Sei told us this is the day kaa-san went out of the hospital before…' Miyu cheerfully answered. 'So Aya-chan and I thought of celebrating it!' Ayumi looked at Syuusuke and vice versa then at Seiichi who just smiled at them.

'I never thought they'd go all out when I told them…' Seiichi answered embarrassedly scratching the back of his head. 'They woke me up early in the morning asking me to help them bake a cake.' Ayumi smiled sweetly at them and kissed Miyu's cheeks and Aya's.

'Thank you…' Ayumi said looking at Seiichi.

'Kaa-san…' Miyu called and Ayumi looked at him. 'We're not done yet…tou-san and kaa-san are not allowed to go in the kitchen!' Seiichi and Syuusuke chuckled as Ayumi put her son down and rant back to the kitchen followed by Aya who's dragging Seiichi along with her.

'Really your children are such handfuls…' Ayumi chuckled walking with her husband to the living room. 'I wonder how long Sei-nichan can keep taking care of them.'

'I didn't ask for twins did I?' Syuusuke said taking her hand in his. 'And besides, that's Seiichi we're talking about…'

'Last night I remember you said the more the merrier.' Ayumi answered back pouting.

'It doesn't matter how many they are…' Syuusuke answered leaning in closer to her neck. 'What matters is that they're ours.' He grinned and kissed the back of her ear.

It's been four years since they married and three years since Ayumi gave birth to twins and he never recalled being so happy. Ayumi and Syuusuke are now doctors; they stayed friends with Dr. Takahashi and they named their young boy after the doctor who saved Ayumi.

Ryuichiro adopted Ayumi as his daughter since her parents totally abandoned her, but Ayumi never wanted to raise the problem up to court but not without Ryuichiro giving his brother and his wife a lesson, whatever it is nobody knows. And it is Ryuichiro who gave her away on her wedding day, both him and Syuusuke's family visits at times.

Seiichi never married…at least, not yet. He's the twins' godfather and he's been babysitting the twins since they're born or whenever he's around Ayumi and Syuusuke can almost say that he's their eldest child. He's been going around the world being invited here and there. He is now a famous painter, or world-renowned that is. He hardly spends time at home but when he does come back to Japan he first visits, and sometimes stays with his best friends and helps taking care of the kids. Syuusuke and Ayumi never found it bothering since he had nowhere to stay in while he's in Tokyo, but rather they found him to be useful around the kids. Since they all met up in the hospital eight years ago, they've been inseparable, and he became a part of their family. It no longer bothered him about Ayumi since he knows she's happy with Syuusuke.

Ayumi slowly sat down in the sofa holding her head as Syuusuke sat down beside her.

'Is there something wrong?' he asked.

'I'm just dizzy…' Ayumi answered breathing deeply and leaning on the back rest of the couch. Syuusuke's eyes slightly opened.

'_Is she…?' _he thought, but he doesn't know yet. He needs more evidence before he could ask her. She just sat there and closed her eyes as Syuusuke stood up to get a glass of water in the kitchen only to see his children sitting beside the kitchen counter with Seiichi between them as they wait patiently for the cake that's in the oven. He almost burst out of laughter when he saw all three of them leaning their chins on their hands. _'It's like I already have three children…one grown up and a pair of twins.'_ He mused. He quietly got what he came for and was surprised that the trio didn't even notice him at all. When he went out, he looked for his wife but she's no longer in the living room. He figured that she'd be in the bathroom so he went there and heard her throwing up through the half open door. He placed the glass on the nearest table and went in. He saw her slumped on the floor and her face almost touching her toilet bowl. He crouched down and stroked her back as she stopped hurling up. She steadied her breath and leaned on her husband.

'You're pregnant aren't you?' he asked as Ayumi blushed but she nodded after a while. Syuusuke smiled and helped her up. 'Brush your teeth; I'll wait for you outside.' As he waited, Seiichi came.

'I heard Ayu-chan…is she…?' he asked and Syuusuke nodded. Seiichi smiled at him and slid his hands in his pockets. 'So the family's growing huh? I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, I'm really happy for the both of you.'

'Thank you…' Syuusuke answered as Ayumi came out.

'Sei-nichan…?' Ayumi asked surprised with an inquiring look on her face.

'Great timing, the cake is ready,' Seiichi said grinning widely at her. 'The kids are preparing the table and I better go back before something breaks.' He added as he rushed back to the kitchen.

'What was that about?' Ayumi asked, Syuusuke shrugged and they went to the kitchen.

_End_


End file.
